Locked up
by Arianneg123
Summary: ichigo and rukia have a loud fight so karin locks them up in ichigo's room. What will happen between them during the day?COMPLETE!
1. getting locked up

Locked up

_Disclaimer:I don't own bleach or it's charaters._

Ichigo's room Saturday morning 

"Rukia Wake up!" Ichigo Yelled while Knocking on the closet door

Rukia opened the closet and kicked Ichigo's Head "good morning ichigo."

"why'd you do that?!" He Yelled

"well you woke me up when I was TRYING TO GET SOME SLEEP! You were snoring your head Off last night!" Rukia Yelled

"well sor-ry for being really tired from fighting those hollows you told me to fight because somebody was too busy watching those freaking chappy shows."

"don't you dare say that about chappy." rukia stated

Karin and Yuzu's Room

"Karin I wonder what's going on in Ichigo's room. Dad left for a meeting an hour ago" Yuzu wondered

"isn't rukia staying in Ichigo's closet?"Karin asked

"oh yeah."

"Be right back yuzu."

Ichigo's room

Five minutes after yelling and screaming Karin got into the room.

"could you guys shut up! I bet the neighbors can hear you!" Karin yelled "now make up cuz I'm sick of it! I've got a date with the tenth squad captain tonight and I don't want to look so pissed off for it!!!" Then she slammed the door closed

ten minutes passed and they started fighting again

"that's it!"Karin yelled "I'm locking you guys in this room until tomorrow! **Bakudō 73 Tozansho! **It blocked all Exits to this room! See ya!"

"how did she learn how to do that?" ichigo asked

"she's dating a taicho she had to learn something" rukia stated

"How did you know that?"

"well one,she said she has a date with the tenth squad captain and two, it's all over seireitei" rukia said

"I am so killing toshiro."

"now that we're stuck in your room what do you want to do?"rukia asked

"I'm hungry." Ichigo patted his stomach

"you are such an idiot."

* * *

**There are gonna be like 2 more chapters so review!**


	2. Frozen by the person i wanna kill

Locked up part 2

After two hours of starving rukia found soul candy in the closet

"I wonder if I can eat it without turning into a shinigami." she enough it worked but tasted horrible.

"RUKIA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"I tried to chew on soul candy! it worked but its horrible!" she stated

"What kind of soul candy exactly?" ichigo asked

"CHAPPY!!!" She yelled

"no wonder. Things that look like Crap taste like Crap!" Ichigo yelled

"don't say that!"

"why? You know it's true!"

"yeah your right." She said sarcastically then hit him with a hanger

"could you stop hitting me with stuff in my room?!"

"why would I do that?There's no fun in that." She said

DING DONG!

"I think that's captatin hitsugaya." Rukia said

"TIME TO KILL HIM!!!!" Ichigo yelled

rukia kicked his head again "you can't do that we're stuck in here BAKA!! NO way out until tomorrow!"

Ichigo was pressing his ear to the door and listened to Karin and toshiro's conversation

Outside in the hallway

"toshiro before we leave could you freeze ichigo and rukia for yelling at each other?" Karin said

"I Don't see anything bad about doing that so okay."

"Yay!"

Ichigo's room 

Rukia and ichigo were fighting about which is better Chappy or Zangetsu when suddenly Toshiro bursted into the room and said "sit upon the frozen heavens Hyorinmaru!!!!"

Luckily nothing broke and the room was all frozen including ichigo and rukia.

"lets go !" Karin said

the two ice sculptures were right next to each other Hugging and looked frightened.

* * *

**Please review i will get my next chapter up as soon as i get 10 more reviews!**


	3. BANkai!

After about an hour Isshin who had just came from work, wondered why it is so quiet. So he walked into Ichigo's room(yes he broke the barrier) and saw a frozen ichigo and rukia hugging each other.

He walked to the giant poster of masaki kurosaki and said "OH MASAKI MY SON HAS A GIRLFRIEND AND IS FROZEN!!!"

He then went to Ichigo's room and used a defrosting spell and ichigo said"FINALLY!!! OUT OF THAT FROZEN HELL!"

"YOU DON'T WANT TO BE NEAR ME THAT MUCH???" Rukia asked

"I wanna be with you but just not frozen." Ichigo stated

"you two love birds have fun!" isshin said then left the room

"Get down here and kiss me!" rukia commanded

"okay…" ichigo said

They kissed a passionate kiss then ichigo said"now its time to kill toshiro for freezing me and dating my sister!"

Karin and toshiro's date

"I sense a threat coming from somewhere…." Toshiro wondered then a orange blur came out of no where taking him

"ICHIGO!!!!!!!!!" Karin yelled

"BANKAI!" Karin said

"I'M SORRY!I'M SORRY!I'M SOORRRRRRRRRRYYY!"Ichigo ran away screaming like a little girl.

"that taught him never to mess with us." Toshiro said

"Yup it did." Karin said

"rukia is gonna kill me!'Ichigo thought then went home

"Ichigo!!! I'm gonna kill you .you left me Alone not telling me where you went!"

Hospital

Ichigo opened his last thing he remembered was getting hit in the head with a chair.

Karin walked in though the door" hi Ichigo I have a surprise for you" byakuya went in "ichigo I told Captain Kuchiki about your relationship with rukia and well he wants to speak to you about it. Bye guys!"

"Shatter senbonzakura!!" byakuya yelled

"KARIN!!!!" Ichigo yelled as he ran away

* * *

**thanks for all your reviews especially 09,black sun uopn an icy sky,xwhitemoonx,and nacho1sgood**

**i will be making a hitsugayaxkarin fanfic soon so hopefully you'll read it!! **


End file.
